Look Now, For Glad and Golden Hours
by Kienova
Summary: He wanted to let her sleep. But he also knew if he didn't wake her up and they missed the party she would be quite cross with him.


He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep, curled up on the sofa in their living room, the glow from the fairy lights on the Christmas tree casting glittering shadows across her face. His heart thudded at the sight of her still, tripping over itself in how much love he had for her. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to let her sleep, her tired eyes from earlier that day driving him, but he knew she would be cross if he didn't wake her. She was excited about the party they were going to attend that evening, even if he was content to stay in, curl up in front of the fire with her, and just let her doze on his shoulder while traditional Christmas movies played in the background on the television. Crouching down, he stroked her hair back from her face, revelling in the soft feeling of her skin against his fingertips.

"Jem, did you still want to go to the party?" he whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple as he said the words. She scrunched up her nose, making a displeased noise in response, tugging at the blanket that was draped over her hips. He couldn't help but grin, completely smitten with her as he dropped another kiss on her head.

"Five more minutes," she moaned. Chuckling, Fitz nuzzled against her hair, his thumb stroking her jaw.

"I've already let you sleep twenty minutes longer than I should have," he confessed, watching as she pouted, brown eyes fluttering open a second later.

"Do we have to go?" she muttered.

"No," he replied, heart melting. "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to Love. I just didn't want to let you sleep through the dinner without letting you make that decision for yourself."

Jemma groaned, stretching before sitting up, resting her forehead against Fitz's for a moment.

"I did want to go and see everyone," she said, allowing him to help her off the sofa before he trailed after her into their bedroom, grabbing his dress shirt to change into while she went about doing her makeup, the curling iron heating on the bathroom counter. She did everything quickly, residual exhaustion radiating from her as she leaned back against his torso, sighing, when he came to stand behind her. "I'm alright," she assured him, looking up into his face as he regarded her.

"I know," he responded, rubbing her shoulders. "I laid that dress you bought out on the bed. I'm just going to go get the food sorted so we can head out." She smiled up at him, eyes tracking him as he left the room.

Half an hour later found them wandering into the base, Fitz carrying the bag of food he had prepared for their potluck Christmas while she was sleeping. Jemma took a deep breath, calming when she felt his hand slide into hers.

"Okay?" he asked, breath fluttering against her temple as she nodded.

"Little nervous," she replied, eyes suddenly brimming with tears. "What if-"

"Hey, hey now," he rushed, tugging her into an alcove before he put the bag of food down, drawing her into his chest. "None of that. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine. I know we haven't been here as much since we got back, but everyone is going to be so excited to see you -"

"Us," she interjected, watching the way he let out a self deprecating laugh.

"Alright, us," he conceded. "We don't have to say or do anything you're not okay with." Letting out a shuddering sigh she kissed his Adam's apple before pulling away, swiping at her makeup before giving a decisive nod.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'm being so silly," she muttered.

"Jemma. I love you." She flushed at the words, still feeling her heart pound at them even two years since they had gotten together.

"I love you too," she said, giggling when he dropped a quick kiss on her lips, hand straying to her lower back.

"Hey! Stop making out!" Daisy's voice sounded a second later, shattering the temporary solace they had found in the dark. Jemma laughed, burying her face in Fitz's neck for a second before ducking back out into the main hallway, embracing the younger woman without hesitation.

"Its nice to see you too. Happy Christmas," Jemma groused. Daisy beamed, pulling Fitz into a hug a second later before she dragged them both down the hall into the common room where the rest of the team was already waiting.

They were pulled apart by the others almost immediately, Elena wanting to ask Jemma about the house she and Fitz had bought and Mack wanting advice on one of the new things he was building. Coulson and May stood at the other side of the room, chatting amicably amongst themselves until Daisy reminded them all that it was nearly seven and she was "fucking starving."

As they gathered around the table, Fitz nudged Jemma's leg with his own, watching how a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she picked up her fork.

"WAIT!" Daisy exclaimed, scrambling from her own chair and dashing into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of champagne and a grin. "We need to make a toast!" Holding her hand up to the bottle, she popped the top off it, Elena laughing while May rolled her eyes. Dashing around the table, she poured each of them a glass, frowning when Jemma covered her own before she could.

"None for me," Jemma sighed, giving Daisy a small smile. Daisy groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Jemma, it's one drink, and it's Christmas. And none of us died, were severely injured, or maimed this year," the woman moaned, trying to nudge Jemma's hand away from the glass. "I'm sure the ibuprofen you took for a headache or whatever won't be that bad with one drink."

"No, Daisy, I can't," Jemma insisted, feeling her cheeks heat slightly, Fitz's hand coming to rest against her arm.

"Just one. Its tradition. You don't even have to drink the whole thing -"

"Daisy, she can't," Fitz said with a grin, watching Daisy's eyes flick up to him as the rest of the room fell silent, May breaking out into a beaming smile while everyone else looked confused.

"But why-"

"You can't have any alcohol when you're pregnant," Jemma explained, biting her lip as Fitz's hand twined with her own, pressing over her stomach. The room erupted into laughter and shouts of congratulations a second later, everyone jumping up and rushing to hug the two scientists. Daisy immediately burst into tears, dropping the champagne onto the table before embracing Jemma, her face pressed into the neck of the other woman.

"I'm so happy for you," she cried, yanking Fitz into the same hug and nearly choking him in the process. He chortled, gingerly loosening her grip until Daisy was smiling at the two of them, obviously elated. Mack clapped Fitz on the back while Coulson silently raised his glass to them, taking a sip.

"Our kids are having a baby," he said, not taking his eyes off the young scientists and the hacker, his words soft enough that only May could hear him. She grinned, sipping at her own champagne.

"About damn time."


End file.
